Eavesdropping Innuendo
by Silindro
Summary: Storm and Jean think they're hearing something dirty. Is it what they think it is, though?


standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
a/n: yeah, i'm sure this fic is gonna be pretty gay, but you can read for yourself. things aren't exactly what they seem. i'm hoping that my next attempt at fic will be the bit more interesting. lemme know what you think.  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~ Evesdropping Innuendo ~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
Storm and Jean looked up from their books as Logan walked into the library with a crazed look in his eyes. He scanned around and saw Rogue sitting in a chair in the back reading one of the magazines that he usually found in the women's section of the magazine rack.  
  
Smiling, he walked past Jean and Storm without any attention being paid to the, and walked up to Rogue.  
  
"You and I have some business to attend to," he said roughly while grabbing the magazine out of her hands.  
  
"Ah was reading that," she said.  
  
"Deal with it. Now come on," he said while turning and walking out of the room. Smiling, Rogue stood and followed him.  
  
"This could be good," Storm said as she marked her book and waited no longer than twenty seconds before motioning to Jean to follow her as she followed Logan and Rogue.  
  
Watching with a grin as Logan shut and locked the door to the game room, Storm turned to Jean and laughed softly. The two women ran into the room next to the game room and looked around to make sure it was clear before pressing their ears against the wall to listen to what was happening.  
  
"This is about as close to the real thing as you're gonna get around here," Rogue said as she ran her hand over the pale surface.  
  
"I could get the real thing if I wanted," Logan said indignantly. "It's not that difficult."  
  
"But you're gonna do this with a woman. If you wanted the real thing so bad, Ah'm sure Scott or Remy would go for it. Why didn't you ask them?"  
  
"They aren't men enough for it, so I had to settle on you. Now shut up and get ready."  
  
"Oh, Ah'm ready for it, Sugah. Give me what you got."  
  
"I have a lot to give," he said with a grin.  
  
"Ah'm sure you do, but remember that Ah have superhuman strength, so you're in for a surprise," she said sweetly. "Besides, there's no way you could get it in the hole!"  
  
"The hole may be small, but I'm better at this than you think. I've had practice."  
  
"What is it with men? You all want us to think you're the god of whatever you do. Ah'm sure you haven't done this in forever. You're probably gonna suck."  
  
"You suck," he replied.  
  
There was a short silence where all that could be heard were a round of 'oohs' and 'oomfs'. Then there was laughter and Rogue's voice spoke.  
  
"That's it, just a little harder and you'll have it," she said.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna get it, all right," Logan purred.  
  
"Ahh!!" Rogue yelled in surprise.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"Not again, not again," Rogue chanted through a strained voice.  
  
"It's not difficult to get it in the hole, I told you."  
  
There was another silence where all that could be heard was the harsh breathing of Rogue and Logan. Storm and Jean pressed their ears closer against the wall, struggling to hear anything else that was going on.  
  
"You're gonna break that," Logan said.  
  
"Don't tell me how ta do this," Rogue said briskly.  
  
"You're making things difficult."  
  
"Oh my God," Rogue said, the words forced and accented, like she were having difficulty breathing and speaking at the same time.  
  
"Move your hand!" Logan yelled.  
  
"Ah'm not gonna let you get it in!" Rogue yelled.  
  
There was a scream from both people and then silence afterwards. Storm and Jean both stood there with their mouths open, waiting for someone to say something. There was the sound of footsteps after a bit, and then the door to the game room opened.  
  
Jean and Storm both turned around and sat in the nearest chairs, trying to look inconspicuous as Logan and Rogue walked by, grins lighting up their faces.  
  
"Great game," Logan said.  
  
When they were gone, the two evesdroppers got up and walked into the next room to see if what they thought had gone on actually had. Both were disappointed to find the air hockey table in the corner flashing a final score, and one of the hitters on the table spinning on its side.  
  
"I guess he won."  
  
~~--~~*~~--~~  
  
a/n: there's a little button down there that is labelled 'go'. if you hit it, good thingd are bound to happen. a curse upon your family if you don't, LOL. 


End file.
